Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/20
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XX | poprzedni=Rozdział XIX | następny=Rozdział XXI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY. Ślady na śniegu. Przez cały dzień 4-go lipca, mgła gęsta zalegała atmosferę. Kierunek na północ tylko z trudnością dał się utrzymać; co chwila potrzeba było sprawdzać go z kompasem. Żaden jednak wypadek, podczas ciemności przez mgłę sprawionej nie wydarzył się; tylko Bell rozdarł swoje obuwie śniegowe o wystający ostry brzeg skały. — Doprawdy, rzekł Johnson, sądziłem, że kto bywał na Merseyu i Tamizie, ten już zna mgłę najgrubszą jaka być może; lecz teraz widzę, że byłem w błędzie. — Bo też powinnibyśmy, mówił Bell, zapalić pochodnie, jak to robią w Londynie i Liverpoolu. — A dla czegóżby nie? rzekł doktór, myśl wcale niezła; niewiele to oświeci drogę, ale przynajmniej będzie można widzieć przewodnika. — Ale zkądże wziąść pochodni? zapytał Bell. — Zrobimy je z pakuł namoczonych w spirytusie, które zatkniemy na końcach naszych kijów. — Wyborna myśl, zawołał Johson, i do wykonania wcale nietrudna. W kwadrans potem podróżni w dalszą puścili się drogę, już przy blasku pochodni, rozświecających wilgotną mgły ciemnicę. Ale jeśli z pomocą pochodni łatwiej było trzymać się prostej drogi, to nie można było pośpieszać, bo mgła opadła dopiero 6-go lipca. Wiatr północny zerwał ją z oziębionej ziemi, jakby łachmany podarte. Zaraz po rozjaśnieniu się atmosfery, doktór zdjął pozycyę i przekonał się, że przez owe dwa dni mgliste robiono zaledwie po ośm mil dziennie. Chcąc odzyskać czas stracony, wyruszono w drogę bardzo rano. Altamont i Bell, jak poprzednio, znowu szli przodem, badając grunt i poszukując zwierzyny; Duk towarzyszył im nieodstępnie. Niezmierna zmienność pogody podbiegunowej obdarzyła teraz podróżnych powietrzem bardzo suchem i jasnem; choć przewodnicy byli w odległości dwóch mil od sań, jednak doktór widział ich doskonale i mógł rozróżnić wszystkie ich poruszenia. Zdziwił się przeto niepomału, gdy ujrzał ich zatrzymujących się nagle jakby zdumionych, i patrzących w dal jakby widnokrąg badali. Następnie pochylili się ku ziemi, przypatrywali się czemuś bacznie i powstali nadzwyczajnie zadziwieni. Bell nawet, jak się zdawało, chciał iść naprzód, lecz Altamont przytrzymał go za rękę. — Co oni tam robią? mówił doktór do Johnsona. — Patrzę i ja na nich, ale nic zrozumieć nie mogę, odpowiedział stary marynarz. — Znaleźli widać jakieś ślady zwierząt, rzekł Hatteras. — To być nie może, odparł doktór. — Dlaczego? — Bo w takim razie słychaćby było szczekanie Duka. — Jednakże oni widocznie ślady jakieś obserwują. — Idźmy ku nim, rzekł Hatteras, to dowiemy się prawdy. Johnson popędził psy w zaprzęgu idące i ruszono śpieszniej. W dwadzieścia minut później, Hatteras, Johnson i doktór Clawbonny dzielili ździwienie swych towarzyszy. Na śniegu widzieć się dawały wyraźne, niezaprzeczone i zupełnie świeże, jakby od wczoraj dopiero datujące ślady stóp ludzkich. — Zapewne tu są Eskimosi, rzekł Hatteras. — Bardzo być może, odpowiedział doktór, bo widzę ślady obuwia przez nich używanego. — Tak sądzisz panie Clawbonny? rzekł Altamont. — Jestem tego pewny. — A te kroki? mówił dalej Amerykanin, wskazując na inny ślad, dość daleko po śniegu się ciągnący. — Te kroki?... — Czy także są śladami Eskimosów? Doktór oniemiał z podziwienia, ślad zwyczajnego trzewika europejskiego, z podeszwą gwoździami podkutą, wyraźnie odciśnięty był na śniegu; wątpić już nie było można, że człowiek jakiś przechodził tędy. — Europejczycy tutaj! zawołał Hatteras. — Widocznie, dodał Johnson. — A jednakże, mówił doktór, zdaje się to być rzeczą tak do prawdy niepodobną, że nie wypada mówić o tem i sądzić zbyt pochopnie. Doktór przeto z największą bacznością, po razy kilka jeszcze przypatrywał się śladom i nareszcie musiał uznać rzeczywiste, choć niepojęte ich pochodzenie. Bohater Dawida FoëRobinson Kruzoe, znany wszystkim z opowiadania Daniela Foe. P. T. nie więcej był zapewne zdziwionym, gdy znalazł ślad stopy ludzkiej na piasku swej wyspy; ale jeśli on się przeraził, to Hatterasa jątrzyła myśl, że tak blisko bieguna jakiś Europejczyk znajdować się może. Ślad ten ciągnął się w prostej linii na przestrzeni ćwierć mili, a potem zwracał się na zachód. Przybywszy do tego punktu, podróżni zastanowili się, czy iść dalej za śladem. — Idźmy, rzekł Hatteras, idźmy!.. Dalszą mowę przerwał mu krzyk doktora, który na śniegu znalazł przedmiot stanowczo rozstrzygający o pochodzeniu właściciela jego. Było to szkło od lunety kieszonkowej. — Teraz już ani wątpić nie można o obecności jakiegoś cudzoziemca!... — A więc naprzód! zawołał Hatteras. Wyrazy te z taką wyrzekł energią, że wszyscy poszli za nim i sanie znowu posunęły się po śniegu. Każdy rozpatrywał się w widnokręgu z wytężoną uwagą; jeden tylko Hatteras gniewem przejęty, na nic patrzeć nie chciał. A jednak można było wpaść na gromadę nieznanych ludzi. W położeniu obecnem byłoby nieszczęściem prawdziwem spotkać podróżnych, którzyby uprzedzili Hatterasa na tej drodze nieznanej . Doktora nawet, przy całej jego filozofii, gniewała nieco ta przygoda niepodziewana. Altamont zdawał się także niezadowolniony; Johnson i Bell szeptali pod nosem groźne wyrazy. — No, śmiało naprzód! rzekł doktór, stawmy czoło losowi. — Trzeba przyznać, rzekł Johnson, że byłoby nieprzyjemnie być uprzedzonym przez kogoś. Odebrałoby to wszelki interes podróżom do bieguna. — A jednak, dodał doktór, myśl moja daremnie się trudzi nad wytłomaczeniem tego cośmy widzieli. Chciałbym wmówić w siebie, że to nieprawdopodobne, niemożliwe, a nie mogę. Przecież obuwie nie mogło się odbić na śniegu, jeśliby nie było przyczepione do nogi, a noga sama bez reszty ciała przyjść tu także nie mogła. Wybaczyłbym, gdyby to byli Eskimosi, ale Europejczyk!... — Tak to wygląda, dodał Johnson, jakby ktoś zajął nam łóżka, któreśmy zamówili sobie w oberży na końcu świata. — No! zobaczymy, rzekł doktór, tylko idźmy. W ciągu całego tego dnia nie spotkano nikogo w tej części Nowej Ameryki. Wieczorem zatrzymano się na zwykły wypoczynek. Ponieważ zerwał się mocny wiatr północny, trzeba więc było dla rozbicia namiotu szukać miejsca spokojniejszego w wąwozie. Niebo było groźne; wydłużone chmury szybko przerzynały powietrze bardzo blisko ziemi, szmaty ich wlokły się nieraz po gruncie, a namiot ledwie się opierał dęciu huraganu. — Piękną będziemy mieli noc! rzekł Johnson po wieczerzy. — Może nie tyle zimną ile hałaśliwą, odpowiedział doktór; trzeba namiot zabezpieczyć dużemi kamieniami. — Masz słuszność panie Clawbonny, bo Bóg wie gdziebyśmy go znaleźli, gdyby został przez huragan porwanym. Zrobiono wszystko co było można; zmęczeni podróżni, we śnie próbowali szukać wypocznienia. Lecz napróżno; wściekła burza z południa na północ przerzucała się z gwałtownością nadzwyczajną; chmury pędzone wiatrem rozchodziły się w powietrzu, jak para wychodząca z kotła pękniętego, ostatnie lawiny pędzone potokami z deszczu powstałemi, spadały z hukiem przez smętne powtarzanym echa. Atmosfera stała się teatrem zaciętej walki wody z powietrzem; ognia tylko brakło, by wdał się do walki żywiołów. Rozbudzony słuch wyróżniał w tym trzasku ogólnym, szczególne odgłosy; nie mętny łoskot padających ciał ciężkich, ale przenikliwe trzeszczenie ciał które się kruszą. Słychać było wyraźnie trzask krótki i brzmienny, jakby łamiącej się stali, w pośród przeciągłych łoskotów burzy. Korzystając z krótkich chwil spokojniejszych w których huragan zdawał się siły nabierać, aby ją wyzionąć tem gwałtowniej, podróżni udzielali sobie wzajemnych spostrzeżeń. — Dzieje się tam, rzekł doktór, coś takiego, jakby kry i lody uderzały o siebie. — Tak, dodał Altamont, zdaje się, że się skorupa ziemi rozpada. Czy słyszycie? — Gdybyśmy byli w bliskości morza, odparł doktór, sądziłbym naprawdę, że to lody tak pękają. — Rzeczywiście, rzekł Johnson, trudno sobie inaczej ten huk wytłomaczyć. — Czyżbyśmy się mieli zbliżyć do brzegu morskiego? mówił Hatteras. — Niema w tem nic niepodobnego, odpowiedział doktór. Czy słyszysz ten trzask nadzwyczajny? to wyraźne pękanie lodów, i bardzo być może, iż znajdujemy się w niewielkiej od oceanu odległości. — Gdyby tak było, rzekł Hatteras, bez wahania puściłbym się na pola lodowe. — Ależ, mówił doktór, po burzy tak gwałtownej lody pokruszyć się musiały zupełnie. Zobaczymy to jutro. W każdym razie, jeśli jacy ludzie przymuszeni byli podróż odbywać wśród takiej nocy, to żałuję ich z całego serca. Huragan trwał przez dziesięć godzin bez przerwy, a podróżni przez cały ten czas oka ani na chwilę zmrużyć nie mogli; noc całą przepędzili bardzo niespokojnie. Rzeczywiście, w okolicznościach w jakich się znajdowali, każdy nowy wypadek, burza, zamieć, lawina, mógł stać się powodem znacznego opóźnienia; doktór chciał wyjść z namiotu aby się przekonać o stanie powietrza, lecz niepodobna było wystawiać się na wicher rozhukany. Na szczęście, huragan uspokoił się równo ze świtaniem. Jak tylko można było wyjść z namiotu, Hatteras z Johnsonem i doktorem weszli na pagórek wyniesiony na blisko trzysta stóp, na który się dość łatwo wdarli; ztamtąd wzrokiem ogarnąć mogli całą okolicę, której postać zmieniła się zupełnie. Lody znikły na całej przestrzeni. Jedna burza od razu ostrą zimę na lato zamieniła; śnieg zmieciony wichrami nie miał nawet czasu roztopić się i w wodę zamienić. Grunt przedstawił się w całej swej pierwotnej dzikości. Hatteras wzrok chciwie zwrócił na północ; horyzont w tej stronie wydawał się jakby skąpany w czarniawej parze. — Zapewne wyziewy te wydobywają się z oceanu, rzekł doktór. — Masz słuszność panie Clawbonny, odpowiedział Hatteras, i ja sądzę, że tam musi być rozległe morze. — Jestto barwa, która się rozścieła nad morzem wolnem od lodów. Śpieszmy do tego oceanu nieznanego. — A więc do sań! zawołał Hatteras. — Serce ci się raduje kapitanie, rzekł doktór. — Tak! odparł kapitan z zapałem; wkrótce dotrzemy do bieguna. A ciebie zacny doktorze, czyż ta nadzieja nie uszczęśliwia? — Jam zawsze szczęśliwy, odparł doktór, a szczególniej gdy widzę szczęśliwych około siebie. Trzej Anglicy powrócili do wąwozu, a skoro sanie były gotowe, zwinięto obóz i wyruszono w dalszą drogę. Wszyscy obawiali się napotkania znowu śladów wczorajszych, których też w rzeczy samej i nie znaleziono. Po trzygodzinnym pochodzie podróżni przybyli do brzegu morskiego. — Morze, morze! dał się słyszeć okrzyk jednogłośny. — I do tego, morze oczyszczone z lodów! zawołał kapitan. Była wtedy dziesiąta godzina rano. W rzeczy samej huragan oczyścił morze podbiegunowe; lody w postaci wielkich brył i gór lodowych, zewsząd widzieć się dawały na pełnem morzu. Silny wicher szturmem zdobył pole lodowe, które pokruszone na drobne odłamy, zmiażdżone na proch, pokrywały nadbrzeżne skały. Resztki lodu trzymającego się jeszcze tu i owdzie brzegu zdawały się być niejako spruchniałe; woda spławiała na brzeg szerokolistne rośliny wodne, między kępy mchu wypłowiałego. Przestrzeni oceanu oko objąć nie było zdolne; wzrok nie zatrzymywał się na żadnej wyspie, na żadnym kawałku nieznanego lądu. Wybrzeże od strony wschodniej i zachodniej formowało dwa przylądki, pochyło schodzące w morze; woda morska rozbita o ich krańce w postaci lekkiej piany, na skrzydłach wiatru unosiła się w powietrzu. Tak tedy, ląd Nowej Ameryki gładkiem i spokójnem kończył się wybrzeżem, zachodząc nieznacznie w ocean północny i zaokrąglając się w dość wygodną przystań, ograniczoną dwoma przylądkami. W samym środku sterczący brzeg dużej skały, stanowił port naturalny, łączący się z lądem za pomocą rzeczki, utworzonej ze śniegów topniejących, wyglądającej w tej chwili jak gwałtowny strumień. Hatteras poznawszy dokładnie konfiguracyę brzegu morskiego, postanowił tegoż samego dnia jeszcze rozpocząć przygotowania do dalszej podróży i bezzwłocznie kazał spuścić szalupę na morze, a sanie na nią włożyć, jako mogące być potrzebnemi jeszcze. Zatrudnienia te mogły resztę dnia zająć; ustawiono zatem namiot, a posiliwszy się, przystąpiono do roboty. Doktór tymczasem zabrawszy narzędzia, poszedł zdjąć hydrograficzny plan wybrzeża i przystani. Hatteras naglił — pilno mu było odjeżdżać. Chciał opuścić co najprędzej ziemię, a dostać się na wodę, aby uprzedzić wszystkich, na przypadek, gdyby się inni jeszcze podróżni, zdążający do bieguna, znaleźli. O piątej godzinie wieczorem, Bell i Johnson ukończyli robotę. Szalupa wdzięcznie się kołysała w porcie, mając ustawione już i gotowe do drogi oba swe maszty. Przeniesiono na jej pokład części sań rozebranych, oraz zapasy żywności i amunicyi. Na lądzie pozostał tylko namiot z należącemi do obozowania przyrządami, co wszystko dopiero nazajutrz miało być władowane. Doktór za powrotem znalazł już wszystko gotowe. Widząc szalupę tak dobrze zabezpieczoną od wiatrów, wpadł na myśl, aby dać imię temu wielkiemu portowi i zaproponował w tym celu nazwisko Altamonta. Zgodzono się na to bez najmniejszego sporu. Port zyskał nazwę Altamont-Harbour. Według obliczeń doktora, znajdował się on pod 87° 05' szerokości i 118° 35' długości na wschód od Greenwich, to jest o mniej niż trzy stopnie od bieguna. Od przystani Wiktorya do portu Altamonta, podróżni przebyli przestrzeń dwustu mil. ----